The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. One area in which there is a demand to increase ease of information transfer relates to the delivery of services to a user of a mobile terminal. The services may be in the form of a particular media or communication application desired by the user, such as a music player, a game player, an electronic book, short messages, email, etc. The services may also be in the form of interactive applications in which the user may respond to a network device in order to perform a task or achieve a goal. The services may be provided from applications stored at a network server or other network device, or even at the mobile terminal such as, for example, a mobile telephone, a mobile television, a mobile gaming system, etc.
For applications which are not already supported at a mobile terminal or which are supported but not ready to use, it is often necessary for a user of the mobile terminal to receive configuration settings from the network prior to launching an application. The configuration settings may be sent over-the-air (OTA) via a wireless communication network. Accordingly, if a new application is downloaded at the mobile terminal, the network will typically transmit corresponding configuration settings to the mobile terminal which will enable the mobile terminal to launch the application in the future. However, it is currently common that if the network sends configuration settings for a new application to the user based on either a user or network initiated request, the network will not know whether the configuration settings have been properly received at the mobile terminal unless the network is notified of such failure by the user. For example, the user may call a network help desk to request retransmission of the settings. Furthermore, even in certain current systems which “confirm” receipt of configuration settings, the confirmation is essentially merely a confirmation that the mobile terminal received at least some settings and not that correct settings have been received. In any case, a failure to verify that proper configuration settings have been received at the mobile terminal can lead to user dissatisfaction and increase consumption of network resources in order to resolve trouble reports resulting from situations in which proper configuration settings are not received at the mobile terminal.
In light of the shortcomings described above, there may be a need to develop a configuration mechanism capable of verifying that correct configuration settings are received by a mobile terminal OTA.